Chocolates
by PotatoBeliever
Summary: Tamaki makes chocolates for his beloved daughter. No Parings.


DISCLAIMER: Ouran High Host Club and all its characters belong to Bisco Hatori no matter how much we want to own them ourselves.

CHOCOLATES

The tall blonde looked inside the box of chocolates, just to make sure that they were all still there. Tamaki had painstakingly made all the chocolates himself, staying up all night so that he could get them just right. His hands were covered in bandaids. Being as clumsy as he was, he burned his hands many times with the chocolate.

Tamaki stood waiting behind the door of the third music practice room, while Kyouya checked the bids on an online auction for Haruhi's used teacup. The King was waiting for his beloved daughter so that he could present her with the chocolates.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre**_

5…4…3…2…1… Tamaki: These chocolates are for you my dear Haruhi. They show the love of a father for his daughter. 

_Haruhi: Thankyou my dear father. I shall eat these chocolates while thinking of you. Hugs Tamaki_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Haruhi opened the door to the host club and noticed that Tamaki was sitting in front of the door, clutching a box, with his eyes glazed over and a blissful expression on his face.

'Senpai? Are you all right?' Haruhi asked worriedly.

'Milord are you thinking S & M thoughts again?' asked the twins simultaneously looking over Haruhi's shoulder.

Tamaki stood up, causing Haruhi and the twins to stand back. He thrust his arms towards Haruhi.

'My beloved daughter, please take these chocolates as a token of my fatherly love for you!' proclaimed Tamaki, rose petals appearing mysteriously, and billowing in from behind the king.

'You can keep the chocolates. I don't like sweets' said Haruhi, not noticing that her words were like anvils dropping on Tamaki's spirit.

'Milord shouldn't a father know what his daughter likes to eat?' asked Hikaru.

'Everybody knows that Haruhi's favourite food is otoro,' stated Kaoru.

Tamaki immediately retreated to 'his corner' where he started to eat strawberry flavoured Pocky, cultivate mushrooms, and trace pictures on the ground with his finger all at the same time. On their own, commoner food, mushrooms or tracing invisible pictures, all meant that the king was upset, but Haruhi had never seen him exhibit all three signs at once.

Haruhi approached the sulking Tamaki and saw the box of chocolates lying on the ground next to the blonde. She picked up the green box that was studded with what seemed like emeralds. 'Rich bastards' Haruhi muttered under her breath.

Haruhi opened the box and saw an assortment of oddly shaped chocolates.

'Eh??? These are hand made! Senpai, did you make these yourself?' Haruhi asked, surprised. Tamaki nodded tearfully.

'Thankyou for spending your time for me' said Haruhi, talking to Tamaki and smiling like she'd usually would to a client. Some of the mushrooms that Tamaki was growing dropped off of his back and he stopped tracing things on the ground.

Haruhi took a chocolate and popped it into her mouth, she smiled and said 'These aren't too sweet!'

'Daughter, you shouldn't speak with your mouth full' chided the doting father still munching on Pocky.

Haruhi finished eating the chocolates, there were only five in total. Those were the ones that hadn't turned out _too _deformed.

'Hey!' Haruhi exclaimed, 'There is a velvet cushion'

'I used it so the chocolates wouldn't rattle around' Tamaki informed her.

'I needed a new pincushion! Thankyou senpai! It's just what I needed'

Haruhi thanked Tamaki with her most brilliant smile yet.

'My daughter is so CUTE!!!' shouted Tamaki while hugging his daughter with all his might.

'Senpai, I can't breathe!' complained Haruhi.

At that moment Hunni burst into the room on the shoulders of Mori. 'We just came back from kendo! Did we miss anything fun?'

'No,' said Kyouya with a rare smile, 'but we have proved that commoners love extras.'


End file.
